Half-Giant (5e Race)
Half-Giant "You think just because I'm undead, I want to eat your brains? Why the hell would I do that? There's no calories in the brain of an idiot!" -''Stephan Steele, half-giant paladin, to a racist human knight'' Physical Description Half-Giants are the reanimated bodies of fallen humanoids, appearing like their race in life, however their skin is either white, grey, a sickly green, or possibly even showing bone. Their bodies may appear either exactly like a living one of their race but with the differing skin, or may be almost unrecognizable from how mangled it is. History As long as there has been humanoids, there has been those dying. The dead sometimes rise, however, either from a necromancer bringing them back, magical energies left in the area, or some other effect bringing the bodies of what was once-dead back to life. Society & Relationships The undead do not have their own societies, and typically try to live in whatever society they had previously been in. However, some half-giants have been known to travel together in groups, either as a hunting pack to consume the minds of intelligent humanoids, or just to defend themselves from those who would deem them as monsters. Half-Giant Personality You can use the Half-Giant Quirks table to determine a personality quirk for a half-giant character or to inspire how your character might act. Half-Giant Quirks Half-Giant Names Half-Giants either create names from themselves, in their native tongue, or they may use the name they had in life. Half-Giant Traits The reanimated corpses of those who have already experienced their lives, half-giants can take a beating and still keep fighting. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2. Age. Half-Giants have lifespans similar to humans, though theirs are more extended from their giant parent. They can live about a century if they're half hill-giant, and each level in the ordning adds twenty more years, aside from stone half-giants, which can live for 250 years. Alignment. Half-Giants have a flexible alignment, depending on their parenthood, making them be virtually any alignment. Size. Half-Giants tower over humans, with their shortest being the tallest of most humans, and weighing twice as much. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Boulder-Tosser. You are able to throw rocks and other similar objects, like weapons. You treat improvised weapons as having the ''thrown (30/120) property, and when thrown they deal 1d8 damage. ''Powerful Build. ''For the purpose of carrying capacity, you are treated as being one size larger. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Giant. Half-Giant Subraces Hill Giant Hill giants are the lowest on the ordning, being known for being stupid and gluttonous. Almost all half-giants that are born of a hill giant had an unwilling humanoid parent, as their disgusting giant parent would not attract many other kinds of mates. Ability Score Increase. ''Your Constitution score increases by 2. ''Consumer. ''You have advantage on saving throws against all things you consume, such as poisons and potions. '''Stone Giant Stone giants are the second lowest on the ordning, however unlike every other giant in the ordning, despite being the second lowest, they have the longest lifespan. They are master craftsmen, rivaling even the dwarven forges, and your humanoid parent may have been a dwarf or had dwarvish blood in them. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Wisdom score increases by 1. ''Darkvision. ''Due to your giant parent's ages of living underground, your eyes are well-adapted to the dark. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. ''Stone Camouflage. ''You have advantage on Dexterity (Stealth) checks made to hide in rocky terrain. ''Master Artisan. ''You gain proficiency in one artisan's tool of your choice, and your proficiency bonus is doubled for checks involving it. Frost Giant Frost giants are the frozen keepers of the northern land, their skin blue like the ice around their homes. They are typically known for being just as cold as the north, though they could potentially give birth to children if meeting either an agreeable partner or a particularly seductive one. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Charisma score increases by 1. ''Adapted to Frost. ''You have resistance to cold-type damage, and are immune to exhaustion from travelling in icy or snowy terrain. ''Frozen Gatherer. ''During a short or long rest, if you there are sufficient materials nearby, you can craft a temporary tool out of ice, wood, and bone, from the following list; shield, greataxe, greatclub, battleaxe, 2 handaxes, quarterstaff. If you roll a 1 on an attack roll with one of these temporary tools, it shatters into pieces. Fire Giant Fire giants are the most efficient and warlike of all of the giant races, with their burning forges and slave mines being some of the most prosperous in all of the land. Typically, if they have a child, it is just to be an heir to their forge once they have died, and they may not have shown much affection towards the child. '''''Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. ''Master Smith. ''While crafting during downtime, the amount of gold per day towards crafting objects for you is doubled. ''Slavemaster. ''You can cast command without a spell slot or components. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for this feature, and after casting it once you must take a long rest before doing so again. You gain an additional usage per long rest at 3rd level, and at 5th level you cast it at 2nd-level instead of 1st-level. Cloud Giant Your life ended from a deathly sickness, possibly a horrible incurable plague, or some disease that you had from birth. Your body may be in a horrible mangled condition, or in a near-perfect condition, depending on how bad the disease was. You may have been brought back to life as experimentation to cure the disease. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Constitution score increases by 1. ''Might of Disease. ''Your teeth are imbued with some form of plague, making them natural weapons. They deal 1d6 piercing damage, and have the light property. When you hit a creature with this natural weapon, they must make a DC 8 + your Proficiency bonus + your Constitution modifier Constitution saving throw, or be poisoned until the end of their next turn. Variant: Mortal Injuries As a rule variant, you can choose to have the additional racial traits listed below. ''Sufferer. ''Due to your increased pain from your mortal injury, you have learned to toughen yourself. You gain one feat of your choice. ''Mortal Injury. ''You have a mortal injury, typically the one that had somehow cost you your life. Choose from the injuries below. * Your leg is twisted, broken, or in some way works less than normal. Your movement speed is decreased by 10 feet, and you have disadvantage on Dexterity saving throws. * Your eyes no longer work. You are permanently affected by the blinded condition. * Your brain is damaged terribly. Your Intelligence score is decreased to half of what it is at character creation, you are illiterate, and speaking is hard for you. Additionally, you have disadvantage on Wisdom saving throws. * Your organs do not properly work how they should. You have disadvantage on Constitution saving throws, and when you drink a potion, you must make a Constitution saving throw with a DC equal to 8 + twice the potion's rarity, with 1 being Common. On a failed save, you spit up the potion, wasting it. Category:Races